


EDINBURGH

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, LARPing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scotland, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean has a Lowland fling.





	EDINBURGH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



It was the end to another successful campaign for the Queen of Moondor, and everyone was getting changed afterwards, with the notable exception of Charlie who was still collecting her winnings. Dean was changing back out of the handmaiden costume that he never wore when his phone buzzed with a text. Dorothy looked across at the screen; it showed a flag – Scotland, she knew - and written below was a single word: 'GOLSPIE'. She quietly texted Charlie, and just moments later received a text back demanding to know more.

“Why is Cas sending you a picture of a flag almost on the floor?” she demanded. Dean peered over to look at the flag, and went bright red. He said nothing, but she noticed that he seemed to suddenly be hurrying.

A second picture, and this time the flag was about a third raised. The writing underneath had changed to 'KIRKCUDBRIGHT'. Apart from the fact that that was another town in Scotland, she could find out nothing about it. 

“Are you coming back with us?” Dorothy asked. “Or is Cas picking you up?”

He just smirked. She sighed.

“Only you could make an innuendo out of that!” she grumbled.

A third text, and the flag was over halfway up now. The name at the bottom was 'BANFF', which also meant absolutely nothing.

“I'm heading off to meet Cas”, he said. 

“Where?” she asked.

“The George Hotel, of course”, he grinned. “He'll bring what's left of me home... shit, he's there!”

A final text, and the flag was fully raised. The place at the bottom was now 'EDINBURGH'. She shook her head at him.

“But how....”

He was gone, just as Charlie came through the other door, which may have been just as well. The two girls checked to see if the capital of Scotland has some sort of subliminal meaning...

“Dean!”

“Bad handmaiden!”

EDINBURGH had been a World War Two acronym - Erection Definitely Imminent Now, Book Usual Room, George Hotel.

Charlie was demoting him back to scullery maid again for that!


End file.
